Hera's Affair (Pera)
by Titanking666
Summary: Now, here's a Percy x Hera one-shot. This will be inspired by another Percy x Hera story, A Queen's Affair, I think the name of the story was. I can't really remember because the story was unfortunately deleted. And this'll also be written similar to how I wrote "Gaia's True Love". I hope you all like it. Full summary couldn't fit in here, so the full summary is in the document.


_**Hera's Affair (Pera)**_

 **Now, here's a Percy x Hera one-shot. This will be inspired by another Percy x Hera story, A Queen's Affair, I think the name of the story was. I can't really remember because the story was unfortunately deleted. I also can't really remember who wrote the story or who was the one who adopted it. I just know that the story is now gone and it was a great story. And this'll also be written similar to how I wrote "Gaia's True Love". I hope you all like it. And as I've said a few times in a few of my other stories, I haven't really read the books in a while, and I unfortunately don't have any time to read them. So please, if possible, don't be too hard on me if I end up getting some things screwed up.**

After Annabeth kissed me as I told her to leave me and get to Hephaestus to tell him about who and what has been giving him so many problems with his forges and for what purpose while I hold them off and buy her as much time as I could, she put on her invisibility cap and ran off. I just hoped that she'd be safe and be able to get there in time. Or at least have much better luck than I will. After, I didn't know how I was gonna be able to fend off as many telekhines as there were after me. I had no idea how I was gonna do it really, but I had to at least try. So I ran back to the forges and prepared for what I knew was most likely going to be my last stand. The telekhines found me and charged at me. Using my strength and power through water, I summoned as big of a tidal wave as I could at the telekhines and was able to finish them all off. But I ended up overdoing it. Because I ended setting off an explosion. The explosion sent me up in the air as if a volcano had just erupted and sent its lava up in the air. With how tired and exhausted I already was from using so much of my energy defending myself from the telekhines, I was already mostly unconscious to do anything about it. So by the time I felt like I was falling now, I had already completely lost consciousness and blacked out. That was when I knew I was dead. Well, I was supposed to be dead, though it would seem that someone else had other intentions on the matter.

"Oh, my head." I breathlessly whispered to myself as I slowly began to open my eyes.

My sight was a little blurry at first, so I couldn't really see anything very clearly. But as I was finally regaining my conscience, I had a very good guess that I was dead. I hoped that I was in Elysium and not in the Fields of Punishment or Tartarus. I didn't want to end up in either one of those places. Though as my vision was starting to clear up, I noticed that I was tucked in on a bed and I was in a big, but dark, bedroom. At least I thought it was a bedroom. I also noticed that I was still in pain. My body still ached. That was when I figured that maybe I actually wasn't dead. I figured that if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to feel any more physical pain. I don't really know much about being dead, but I thought that if I was dead, physical pain was something I wouldn't be able to feel anymore.

"You're awake." Someone said.

I slowly turned my head in the direction of where I heard this person from. And who I saw was one of the last people I ever thought I'd see. It was Hera. I recognized her the very second I saw her. She looked exactly the same as she did when I saw her in the labyrinth, white dress, blonde hair, blue electrifying eyes, almost like Thalia, and everything. She found Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I when all four of us were traveling in the Labyrinth. It was also her that told us to head to Hephaestus to gain another lead for the quest. Of course, that ended up proving difficult when we reached the Sphinx. Note to self, never rely on Annabeth for anything ever again. She'll only make everything harder and more complicated.

"Lady Hera." I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Rest young one." Hera said, coming over and placing a hand on my chest, gently laying me back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. I found you and brought you to one of my secret temples." Hera answered.

"But what happened in the Labyrinth?" I asked.

"My son's forges have been purged of the telekhines that dwelt in them. Hephaestus is very grateful to you for it. And Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase has informed Hephaestus of everything and is now safely back at camp." Hera answered.

I sighed in relief at that. Annabeth made it and was safe at camp. I was so happy that she was alright. I was also happy that I actually wasn't dead. I guess I get to live on a few more years after all. I was still shocked that Hera saved me and everything, but happy regardless.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Almost two weeks." Hera answered.

"Almost two weeks!?" I repeated, sitting up in shock.

"Calm down Percy, don't stress yourself out. You still need to recover." Hera said.

I probably would've calmed down like she said if I hadn't noticed something else that was shocking. I noticed that while the blanket that I was under was still covering me up to my waist, I didn't have any clothes on. I was completely naked.

"Um . . . where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, they were beyond saving, I'm afraid. So I had to get rid of them." Hera answered, and the answer really godsmacked me.

"You removed my clothes?" I asked wide eyed.

"Don't feel too bad. Despite a few bruises and blisters here and there, your body was fine." Hera said.

That didn't really make me feel any better. If anything, only more embarrassed that a woman stripped me of my clothes and saw me naked. What could possibly be more humiliating than that? I was so shocked in place by this, that I almost didn't notice something, a feeling I got on my chest. I saw that Hera was rubbing her thumb against my chest. It was then that I realized that Hera's hand had actually never left my chest since the moment she put it there. Her hand felt warm against my chest. It was also kinda comforting in a way. And when I looked at Hera, she was eyeing me so strongly and intensely, that it was as if I was the only thing that was on her mind right now.

"Pretty fit for a fourteen-year-old." Hera said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll be fifteen in a few days." I said.

"Oh, your birthday's coming up?" Hera asked in a husky voice and started tracing her fingers against my chest in random patterns.

"Yeah, . . . August 18th." I said, feeling goosebumps and tingles as Hera traced her fingers on my chest.

"Hm." Hera simply went right before she suddenly crashed her lips on mine.

I was so shocked by this move she made on me. She just started a kiss out of nowhere. She brought her other hand around my neck to try and bring me closer to her.

"H – Hera, what are you . . . ?" I tried to get out as she continued to kiss me.

"I want you." Hera said breathlessly against my lips.

"But what about Zeus?" I asked.

"What about Zeus?" Hera asked in a dull mood and stopped kissing me to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, he is your husband." I pointed out.

"A husband that thinks that he can do whatever he wants and have any woman he wants. He even has children with other women when he knows how much it offends me and how much I hate it. He doesn't care though. It's always about what he wants, what he thinks, and what he decides. He's a terrible husband to me." Hera said.

"Can't argue with that one." I said, agreeing.

"I can rarely stand him anymore. I want a man in my life that'll make me feel loved. I want a man who always puts me first, someone who would never offend me like that, and above else, someone I know I can rely on no matter what." Hera said, leaning her face against mine and looking very deeply into my eyes.

"And you actually think that man is me?" I asked shocked.

"You wouldn't be here right now if you weren't." Hera said and then started flicking her tongue against my mouth.

"So is this really because you have an interest in me, or is this just to get back at Zeus since he's not really too fond of me?" I asked.

"Since it can go either way really, pick one." Hera said as she stuck her tongue in my mouth and went back to kissing me.

I responded back to her, though I hardly had any idea on what the hell I was doing. These kisses were very different from the one I got from Annabeth in the Labyrinth. Annabeth's kiss was about as normal and ordinary as a kiss can be. It wasn't a boring kiss or anything, but for a first kiss, I didn't really feel too much from it. Probably because it happened during a matter of life and death situation and all I really got from it was Annabeth wishing me luck and telling me I better find a way to survive. With Hera here, it was hot. It was heated, needy, and demanding. I didn't want to be used for a jealousy game against Zeus, despite how tempting it sounded, but rejecting a woman who opens herself to you and wants something between her and you is just plain wrong. I didn't know what to make of Hera's bold move, but I might as well live it as long as I can.

"This is so wrong." I whispered against her lips.

"A relationship between you and me sounds so wrong but also feels so right." Hera whispered against my lips as she worked her way out of her dress to be naked like me.

After she got her dress off and threw it elsewhere, she moved so she was sitting on my lap with her legs on both sides of me and her pussy against my now forming erection. We both ended up moaning into our kiss with the feeling of my erection rubbing against her pussy. I knew this was so wrong, but I just couldn't stop or pull away. I don't think I even wanted to either. I was just being advanced on by a beautiful woman and I just didn't want her to stop.

"Hera, are you sure about this?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

Instead of saying anything she just took a hold of my cock and slammed her hips down on it. She let out a loud screech and yelp as she did it, and I let out a surprised yelp. She just had us go straight to making us one.

"It's been so long since I've had sex." Hera moaned as she started bouncing on me.

Aside from how it can lead to having kids and learning about it in science class and everything, I never thought too much on the matter of sex. I never even thought of it as much of a big deal either. Though I have to say, I think Hera just threw all of that away for me. She was so tight, probably a little tighter for a woman who's not a virgin. Though she did say it's been a while, so that probably explains it. Either way, this was a new feeling and it already felt so good. I started meeting her thrusts halfway through. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my head to her chest. I quickly followed her up, or at least I thought I did, and began kissing and licking her nipples. They were already perked from her slamming herself on me and not even giving herself time to adjust to my size. Attacking her tits seemed to make her bounce harder on me, and moan even louder.

"Oh Percy, yes! Yes, that's it! Right there, yes!" Hera yelled and sped up her thrusts even more.

She kept my head on her chest as she kept thrusting her hips on me. I tried to keep up, but she was just a little too fast for me. Plus this was my first time, so I had no experience whatsoever. I just went with it as best as I could. But it seemed that Hera was enjoying herself, so I guess I had nothing to worry about.

"Hera, I think my orgasm is happening." I said as clearly as I could.

Hera didn't say any words, she just moaned more. And then I felt as if her nether lips had somehow tightened their hold on my shaft, tightened in a vice grip and what also felt like her nether lips trying to suck my orgasm out of me. It was at that moment that I felt my orgasm release and shoot into Hera. Hera gasped and moaned for a minute before finally catching her breath and settling down a little. She kept my head on her chest to. I had a feeling she wasn't gonna be letting me go anytime soon.

"That was amazing." Hera breathed.

"I've never felt anything like this before." I panted.

"A first for everything." Hera whispered and kissed my head.

"So now what? Again?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"I think this should be a gradual thing. I would love for a round 2, but I think you need a little time to improve for our next encounter." Hera said.

While I was kinda disappointed that there wasn't going to be a round 2, I couldn't argue that Hera did have a very good point. I needed to gain a little more experience. This was only my first time and Hera really wanted this affair between us to last. If that's how it's gonna be, then I want to make sure she has my absolute best.

"I should probably leave then." I suggested and was about to take my leave, only for Hera to keep me in place.

"Not so fast Percy. You can't leave just yet. Sex is draining. You need to rest first. Stay with me and rest my little destroyer." Hera said.

With how I really needed to get back to camp to let everyone know that I was still alive and what lies ahead, it seemed irresponsible to rest now. But then again, I was kinda tired and drained right now, and after just waking up from being out for two weeks because of an explosion, a little more rest did sound pretty good right now.

"Alright then." I agreed and then had a yawn suddenly come out of me.

"Good. Now how about a reward?" Hera suggested.

"A reward?" I asked confused.

"A reward, for still being alive, and for earning yourself an affair with the queen of Olympus, and for the rest of your quest." Hera explained as she withdrew my head from her chest to gently move me back on my back onto the bed.

Then she slowly removed herself from me and moved forward a little so she was straddling my abdomen. Then she lowered herself on me and brought her tits to my mouth.

"Hera?" I asked.

"Drink, son of Poseidon." Hera said as she began breastfeeding me.

It was then that I realized what the reward she had in mind was. She was gonna practically mold me into a brand-new Hercules. If you don't know what I mean by that, I'll explain real quick. Hercules, the greatest of all the heroes of Greek mythology, was the son of Zeus and Alcmene. Alcmene was the wife of Amphitryon, by whom she bore two other children, Iphicles and Laonome. But that's not important to dwell on. Anyways, she was the mother of Zeus's son Hercules, which was a name to mean "Honor to Hera". But Hera felt nothing but disgust towards the baby. She wanted him dead the very second she learned that Zeus had another child with a woman that wasn't her. So she sent two snakes to kill the infant, only for the infant to grab a hold of the snakes and kill then by strangling them. Alcmene, witnessing her baby with two dead snakes in his hands, instantly feared for her son's life as well as feared the wrath of Hera. So Alcmene, fearing Hera's wrath, abandoned her infant in the woods. Athena rescued the infant and brought the baby to Hera. Athena then somehow managed to persuade or dupe Hera into nursing the infant. Hera allowed Hercules to suckle on one of her breasts, until the child bit very hard on her nipple. The goddess pushed the baby away from her nipple, spilling her milk across the heavens, forming the Milky Way, which in doing so, created the Milky Way galaxy. Pretty interesting, ain't it? How our galaxy was created from this event. Anyways, Hera then told Athena to give the baby back to his mother to nurse. Athena returned the child back to Alcmene, telling her to rear her own child. The irony of this situation is that Hera had actually saved the life of the stepson she instantly wanted dead by breastfeeding him from her own breast. Is that screwed up or what?

Anyways, yeah. Hercules pretty much became the strong warrior he was from being breastfed. And now Hera was doing the same for me. She was granting me new strength for the rest of the quest. The only difference was that Hercules only got one tit until he bit Hera and made Hera throw him off of her, and I was getting both tits and I wasn't biting. Well, not badly at least, but lightly and gently. I didn't really know if this was to help me with the rest of my quest or if this was part of her progress of making sexual activities between us gradual. Either way, being breastfed prompted me to definitely make sure to get better at having sex so I can properly thank Hera for this. Until then, I decided to just go on with what was happening right now. I kept drinking until there wasn't a single drop left.

"I think I got it all." I said.

"Indeed." Hera said moving so her back was against the mattress and she brought me with her, keeping my face in her boobs again.

"Sleep well my love." Hera said as she began to drift off.

I didn't know what to make of the "Love" comment, but since she was already mostly asleep, I just decided to dwell on it later and get some rest.

-Line Break-

Well here I am, at home, lying on my bed, and just staring at the ceiling. I was bushed, but happy to finally get some rest. The quest was a success, but didn't quite go as well as some people would've liked. The Labyrinth is now destroyed through Daedalus' death. Kronos was now back. Luke had sacrificed himself so his body could be a host for Kronos. Tyson's role model Briares had aided us in defeating Kampe. Grover and Tyson have finally gotten over their differences and became very good friends to each other. Grover finally found Pan in the Labyrinth and Pan has made Grover his replacement, to take his place and finish his work for him. Nico saw through King Minos' lies and his true intentions and was able to rid himself of King Minos. Chris was finally healed thanks to Dionysus, surprisingly, and now he and Clarisse seem to have a thing going on between them now, which I was actually very happy about for them. Our numbers in camp have been gravely injured. And now a great battle lies ahead of us. Though thanks to a certain goddess, I proved to be a lot stronger than ever and the camp's best warrior. Have I mastered it yet or gotten to the point that I can take on anything, no. I have quite a few long ways to go before I can actually get to a point like that. But for the sake of both Olympus and the mortal world, I hope to be able to get to that point as soon as possible.

I didn't let my troubles bother me too much today, through the simple fact that today's my birthday and I didn't want to ruin anyone's good time. But now that it was night time and the party was over and I was alone, I no longer had anything to distract me. I couldn't get everything that happened in the quest out of my head. Nor could I stop thinking about what Nico had to say earlier. Nico paid me a surprise visit. He told me of how Daedalus was sentenced to construct new entrances, exits, ramps, and overpasses for the fields of Asphodel. Seems like the punishment he received ended up becoming a dream come true for him since he gets to plan, build, and create. Something that apparently every child of Athena dreams of doing. Plus on weekends, Daedalus gets to see his sons Icarus and Perdix. You can only imagine what a dream come true that is for him. But of course telling me that wasn't what Nico came for, or to wish me a happy birthday. He came here because he wanted to offer me a way to help beat Kronos. And I have to say, when he told me his offer, it made the ice cream and cake I offered to share with him seem sour instead of sweet. He suggested that I bathe in the River Styx and gain myself an Achilles Heel for myself. It was a pretty risky call to say the least. I didn't know if I was willing to put myself through something like that. I mean, sure, I wanted to defeat Kronos no matter what. But bathing in the River Styx was most likely gonna kill me if nothing else did. I didn't give him an answer, which he was okay with and even allowed me until Kronos begins his attacks again to give me time to think. I was grateful for him and everything, though I hoped I didn't have to resort in accepting his offer. Though on a personal note, I probably won't have to. At least, I hope. After all, my secret affair with Hera has already revealed its rewards.

Speaking of Hera, I was also wondering how things were for her. Last time I saw her was, well, after the battle and when I was talking to Annabeth. No one knows of my affair with Hera, and for now at least, I want to keep it that way. Not that I wanted anyone to find out or anything. I didn't want anyone to figure it out. But the secret won't go on forever. The one thing that I've learned about secrets by watching "The Young And The Restless" and" "The Bold And The Beautiful" is that secrets don't last forever. One day, one way or another, they eventually get revealed. So I just hoped we could keep this secret for as long as possible. Anyways, Annabeth kinda got on Hera's case about not being too helpful, being a terrible mother to her son Hephaestus, and that she had no right to feel so good about herself right now. Hera of course, was pissed off about this and promised Annabeth that she would pay for insulting her like that. As for me, well, I just sat down, stayed quiet, and stayed out of this fight. I may not be the smartest guy or not even someone who could be considered intelligent, but I am smart enough to know that guys don't ever do something as stupid as get themselves involved in a cat fight. Not unless you have a death wish. A quarrel between two females is a very dangerous battlefield to get involved in to say the least. I just hoped Hera wouldn't take it personal or anything. Though it would appear that the sisters of fate decided that it was time for me to find out at that moment. Because as I was still just lying down and staring at the ceiling, Hera eventually and suddenly flashed into my room, right next to my bed. She was wearing a blood red Spartan themed dress that looked tight on her and that revealed much of her body, barefoot, hair done in a wavy pattern, and by the looks of it, she had no undergarments on. If it weren't that I had a good idea why she was here right now, I probably would've allowed myself to be hypnotized by how goddamn beautiful she looked right now. She looked a lot like Helen played by Diane Kruger in the movie "Troy" made back in 2004. The director's cut of that movie was where I first saw a naked woman and a sex scene. My mom doesn't really like me watching movies that are graphic and offensive like that and tries to keep me away from them. So no matter what everyone, don't tell my mom about me watching stuff like that behind her back.

"Hera!" I said startled.

"Any particular reason why you didn't stand up for me back at camp?" Hera said void of emotion, crossing her arms, and having a waiting for a response look on her face.

I knew right away what she meant. I was kinda hoping she wouldn't bring the topic up. But I guess that was nothing more but a fool's hope.

"It's not that I didn't want to. It's just that I didn't want to risk Annabeth finding out or getting suspicious about anything going on between us. She is a daughter of the goddess of wisdom after all. I didn't want to risk our secret affair." I explained.

"I suppose so, but that doesn't change how I feel about what happened." Hera said as her emotions started to show and revealed that she was indeed disappointed and even a little hurt from me not supporting her.

"I know. Believe me, I do. But trust me, Annabeth finding out about us is not a good idea." I said as I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I suppose so." Hera said leaning into my embrace.

"So, are we good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hera said.

I couldn't help but give put a small sigh of relief of that.

"By the way Birthday Boy, happy birthday." Hera whispered in my ear with a sudden change in mood and tone in her voice.

"Thank you." I breathed as I already started to feel my erection forming.

"So how about I give you your present?" Hera suggested and started playing with my ear with her tongue.

"Honestly, I don't think any gift could possibly be better than you. I'd say you're the best birthday present ever." I said as I started groping her body with my hands.

"That's so sweet of you. But I really want you to have what I have to give. I think you'll find your pleasure in it." Hera whispered and then pushed me back on my bed.

Then she came down and pulled down my pants and boxers, revealing my now fully formed erection. Then she wrapped her tongue and mouth around them. I couldn't help but gasp and moan at this. I mean, I didn't quite feel the exact same thrill I felt with this as I did with my hips slamming against hers and all, but this was pretty close.

"Holy Hera!" I moaned.

She just started going faster and sucking harder than before. I had my fists clenching and unclenching over and over again on the bedsheets. It was like my bedsheets had become a stress ball for me or something. My head was turning left and right a lot as well. Hera was just bringing me over the edge. Even my toes were crossing and clenching a lot from the pleasure I was feeling. Hera kept going and going and I was just losing all forms of sanity from it.

"Hera, I'm close now." I warned.

Hera then started jerking off the part of my erection that wasn't in her mouth to get my orgasm even closer. Which she succeeded in pretty quickly as my orgasm shortly came. That was when her sucking got even stronger. It almost felt like she was either trying to drink everything out of my body, or she was on the verge of ripping my cock off. I was just glad that wasn't the case, since she stopped when she couldn't get any more drops out of me.

"So Percy, what did you think?" Hera said as her tongue rapidly flicked on the tip of my cock like a snake.

"Wow." I breathed, not really knowing how else to explain what I felt.

"So you enjoyed your present?" Hera asked seductively as she came up and straddled my waist.

"Enjoying is more like it, since I haven't fully opened it." I said as I suddenly grabbed her and flipped us so that I was on top of her now, which completely surprised Hera and caught her off guard.

I then crashed my lips on hers as I moved the skirt of her dress up. She responded right away and wrapped her arms around me to bring me closer. When I got her skirt above her waist and brought one of her legs to bend up and started groping her thigh and ass, I found that I was right and she indeed had no undergarments under that dress. That was when I broke the heated kiss and began to move down while leaving a track of kisses after me. Kissing her from her lips to her neck and then her cleavage, I went straight to her cunt. I shoved my tongue straight into her and started licking and sucking away as she did earlier.

"Oh Chaos!" Hera gasped.

She oral fucked me, so I intended to repay the favor for her. This was my first time, but I was trying to replicate what Hera did to me and see if I could make it work on her. So far, it seemed it was working, especially with how my tongue was rubbing against her clit.

"Oh, ah, ah, ohh, Percy! Oh yes Percy, yes! Just like that, yes! Yes!" Hera loudly moaned.

I just hoped that mom and Paul wouldn't be able to hear any of this. That would be a hell of a nightmare to have to deal with. Anyways, I kept eating away as Hera bent her other leg up to give me better access to her cunt and brought both of her hands on the back of my head to try to bring me even closer. I started going faster and deeper at that, and even added a little biting to it.

"Percy!" Hera loudly moaned as she eventually had her release.

I made sure to swallow it all. It was a little different than anything else I've eaten before. It wasn't bad, just different. It was kinda salty, but nothing's wrong with a strong flavor. Actually, other than the small salty taste I found, it really didn't seem to have too much of a flavor altogether. It wasn't anything too special, though despite that, I had a feeling I was gonna be getting more as time went on. I gave her nether lips one last kiss before slowly moving back up to Hera.

"Oh Chaos. No one's ever done that to me before." Hera panted.

"First for everything." I said.

Hera just smirked before she brought me down for another heated kiss.

"You amaze me Percy." Hera said against my lips.

"Well I did promise to get better for our second encounter." I said against her lips.

"And so you did. My little destroyer spoils me." Hera complimented.

"And the wrappings aren't fully unwrapped yet." I said, referring to her dress.

She caught on right away as she and I worked our way out of our clothes and I entered her again. She let out a hungry moan as I began rocking my hips back and forth in her. She started rocking her hips back to meet my thrusts halfway. It was nice of her. Though with how she had complete control last time, I had a desire to be in complete control this time. So I moved up so I was standing while she was still on the bed. I stopped her movements by grabbing a hold of her legs. I brought one of them on my shoulder and wrapped the other one around my hip. So with this new position, I went back to pounding into Hera.

"Oh Chaos! Oh! Ooh! AH! OH PERCY!" Hera loudly moaned and tried to get her legs to have a vice grip on me.

I kept pounding in her until our second orgasms hit us. Hera and I were breathing really hard. Hera even seemed a little dazed, like she just lost all sense of thinking and seeing straight and was just reduced to a victim of dizziness. I could tell with the way I felt her legs lightly trembling against me. I wasn't feeling dizzy, but I was feeling tired and having difficulty standing up. The only reason I was still standing was because I was keeping my balance by leaning on the bed. But I loved the feeling I felt. It somehow made me feel even closer to Hera than before. I didn't know what I felt for Hera exactly, but I did know that I had some strong feelings for her, and I really wanted them to be something not to hide, but to show and express.

"That was wonderful." Hera said rubbing the leg I put on my shoulder against my cheek.

I turned to it and began kissing and licking. Her skin was so smooth. It was as if her skin had some sort of an aura that I couldn't resist. Whatever it was, it was addicting and I couldn't resist.

"While I do appreciate the attention my leg is getting, I'd appreciate it if you brought your attention to something else." Hera seductively hinted out as she began to caress and massage her boobs.

"You mean you want to breastfeed me again?" I asked.

"Come and let me grant you even more strength for the war ahead, my destroyer." Hera said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I brought her leg on my shoulder around my waist like her other one and went down to drink her milk. When I started drinking her milk, Hera wrapped her arms around my head to bring me closer to her. And just like last time, Hera allowed me, or rather had me, whichever you'd prefer to look at it as, to drink every drop of her milk until her tits had nothing more to give. Once this was done, I wrapped my arm under and brought the both of us to the center of the bed. Hera kept my head in her boobs and my cock inside her this time as we both crashed and fell into the realm of Morpheus.

-Line Break-

When I woke up, I found that I had Hera in my arms. She had her back pressed against my chest, had one of her hands wrapped in mine, her legs intertwined with mine, and my starting to form erection was pressed against her butt. Just the sight of her naked body in my arms, and that she, the queen of Olympus, is giving herself entirely to me, a lowlife demigod, and technically her nephew on the account that I'm the son of her brother Poseidon was unbelievable. If we were anything like modern day people, this would be wrong on every account. Well, it may technically be wrong either way. But with how relationships worked in the old days of Greece and for people of those days, and with how we're born from the culture, it's most likely something that runs deep in our blood. Though I have to say, I never thought I'd end up in an affair with Hera, not that I'm complaining right now.

"I'm the luckiest demigod ever." I muttered to myself as I slightly rubbed my fingers on and kissed her back.

"Is that so?" Hera asked as she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, it is. How a divine beauty like yourself could ever want a bottom feeder like me is such a mystery." I answered as I continued to worship her back.

"A bottom feeder? I don't think so. I think you're the new king of my life. The best thing that ever happened to me in my immortal life." Hera said.

"Really?" I asked sitting up, surprised that she would actually think so highly of me.

"Really, my little destroyer." Hera said as she rose up and brought me in for a hug.

As we hugged, I slowly thought of how lucky I was. And of how drunk I had already become of Hera. She was just so amazing. Her electrifying blue eyes, her royal wavy blonde hair, her soft and smooth, lusciously peach tanned skin, the fact that she wants me and wants to be wanted by me, It was just amazing that I would be lucky enough to have a woman like Hera. She was just so amazing. I mean, I know, she can be pretty strict, ill tempered, and maybe rough to people, but what god or goddess isn't like that really. Besides, Hera was just too good to be true.

"I love you." I suddenly said.

She looked at me shocked and surprised. That was when I realized on what I said and what I just did. I just told her that I love her. I basically just threw her under the bridge by putting her in an awkward situation.

"I'm sorry, I just threw under a bridge. I'm very -" I started, but was cut off when Hera crashed her lips and tongue on mine.

She came in for a very heated and sloppy kiss. This kiss was filled with quite a lot of lust like the others we've shared. Though there was something more to this kiss that made it different. I wasn't able to figure it out before Hera and I had to break the kiss to catch our breaths though. When the kiss broke, Hera was looking at me with such intensity and focus, as if I was the only thing that she had in her mind was me.

"Say it again." Hera begged in a whisper.

"I love you." I repeated kissing her again, which she eagerly responded to.

"I love you to Percy." Hera said the very second our kiss ended.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh yes. I love you. Oh, I love you so much Percy." Hera said bringing me in for another kiss.

Hera moved so she was sitting on my legs as she once again tried to bring me to her as close as she possibly could. But when the need to breathe came again, we broke the kiss, but we kept our faces against each other. We just looked lovingly at each other and kept ourselves very close to each other. It just seemed like in that moment that we were sharing, there was nothing else in the entire universe. All that mattered to me was her and all that mattered to her was me.

"Come bathe with me." Hera said.

I knew what she meant by that right away. Carry her to my bathroom and take a shower with her, and maybe even get frisky with each other again. With how she was sitting on my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist, and with how my legs were slightly spread out, I moved us to the edge of the bed. I wrapped my arms under her ass and got on my feet and took us both over to my bathroom. Along the way, Hera shifted her position so that my cock was buried in her pussy again and slightly moved my hands so I had a cheek in each hand. Despite how I was still carrying her and heading to the bathroom, I started to give her ass some attention and squeezed it. Hera also started to lightly rock her hips to get some pleasure coursing through her. When I got in the bathroom, I brought us right into the bathtub. I turned the shower on and let the water spray us. Once the water came down on us, Hera made sure to keep my hands on her ass as she brought one foot on the floor and the other foot on the edge of the tub. She spread herself out to give me better access to her pussy. That was when she started to bounce a little faster and I started to pound roughly in her. I think I was pounding into her harder and faster than normal. Because Hera was literally screeching out loud at the top of her lungs. She was even wildly thrashing her head back and forth. Kinda like in the bathroom sex scene in the movie "Step Brothers". Dale was having sex in a bathroom with his step-brother Derek's wife Alice.

"OH CHAOS! WHOA! WHOOOOHHH! WHOOHH! YEAH!" Hera screamed as she thrashed her head and tried to meet my thrusts as best as she could.

"Hera, not so loud! We'll be heard in here!" I said, trying to make sure she heard me over her screaming, though that probably wasn't much of a good idea since she seemed to be losing even more control over herself than before.

This went on until I finally exploded in her, shooting shot after shot of cum in her. She had what I called the godsmacked look on her face as she moaned from how much of me she was taking in. Her breathing was big and rasp like. Her eyes remained closed to. She came in then for a brief kiss before opening her eyes and looking lovingly at me again.

"I've never felt anyone be that rough at sex to me before." Hera panted.

"Sorry Hera." I apologized.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm not saying I mind at all. I liked it, loved it actually." Hera panted.

"Must be the water. Maybe having sex while I'm in water, or in this case, taking a shower, makes me a lot faster and rough for sex." I suggested.

"If so, then I want more sex in showers in the future." Hera said, coming in for yet another kiss.

"I don't know about you, but I think we have a little more time for a round two in here." I offered.

Hera just smirked and by that wicked look in her eyes, I could tell she got a crazy idea and wanted something new and wanted it very badly. She didn't say anything though. She just moved out of my grasp, but didn't move away from me or made our bodies not touch each other anymore, and turned around. She left one foot on the floor while she put her other foot on the faucet. Then she leaned back on me and started to press and twerk her ass right on my crotch.

"I want you to take my anal virginity. I want you to fuck my ass like you just did my pussy and not hold anything back." Hera said.

"Wow. Last night you let me take away your oral virginity, and now you want me to take away your anal virginity. You spoil me Hera." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Well I finally found a man worthy of my love. Zeus was never worth it. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I just wish you could've been born centuries ago. Being stuck in a marriage with Zeus is now just nothing but a nightmare." Hera complimented.

Hearing that made me want nothing more than to kick Zeus' ass for not giving Hera the love and attention that every woman is entitled to have in marriage. But I wasn't going to let my mind go down there, not now at least. Right now, there was only one thing that I wanted and needed to focus on, and that was the beautiful goddess in my arms and who was in need of my attention, Hera.

"Are you ready?" I asked and brought one of my hands on hers boobs and had my other hand traveled down to her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yes. Yes please. Please take me Percy." Hera practically begged.

So as she asked me to when she said hold nothing back, I rammed myself up her ass. Hera went wide eyed and screamed at the sudden penetration. I didn't stop though. She wasn't giving me any signs or signals to stop or slow down. So I just started pounding and didn't stop.

"OH CHAOS! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Hera said with tightly clenched teeth and tightly closed eyes.

She even started bouncing back, meeting me at my thrusts, or rather tried since she had a hard time with the pace and speed I was going. It was then that I realized something that I somehow didn't noticed before. I wasn't tired or drained at all like the other times. I still felt normal and the same as I did when Hera and I came in here. It definitely had to have been because of the water. Hera's milk has definitely made improvements out of me, though I doubt those improvements have anything to do with sex. Plus when we had sex last night, my energy was just all but spent, and that was after Hera had first gifted me with her milk. If that was the case, I could definitely see that we'd definitely be doing a lot more sex in the shower. Another thing I just realized that I somehow missed was that my mom hasn't heard any of this. Or it at least looks like that. There's so sign indicating that she hears us or that she's coming. I didn't know how though my mom wouldn't be able to hear any of this. I mean, my mom's not deaf or anything, and I never really pegged my mom as a heavy sleeper or something like that, and Hera was being obnoxiously loud this morning, and yet mom hasn't been bargaining in on us at all. Either this was because mom's not here and went out for something, or Hera was somehow making sure she wouldn't be able to discover what was going on between us. Either way, I was confused, grateful, but still confused.

"MORE PERCY, MORE!" Hera demanded as she stopped trying to meet my thrusts to instead lean her back against my chest and start kissing, licking, and biting my cheek.

Hera was really making my lose all sense of logic and sanity right now. The sex was just wild and she wanted it to get even wilder. Since that's what she wanted, it was what I was gonna give her. That was when I started molesting her tits with the hand I kept on her boobs and the other hand that was on her pussy to start finger fucking her.

"OF FUCK YES!" Hera screamed which was also followed by her chancing yes multiple times through screams.

I was surprised my eardrums didn't end up bursting with how loud she was screaming. I'll tell you, girls can really let out a loud scream. If you ever give a woman a reason to scream, make sure it's not so she screams right into your ear. It'll hurt. But anyways, Hera kept chanting yes as I kept pounding away. Her ass was naturally much tighter than her pussy. And from what I felt, it seemed she kept clenching her ass cheeks together to make herself tighter and to get my cum inside her as soon as possible. If felt really good, the way she was able to hold my cock the way she was right now. If it weren't for the fact that I had already cum once, I probably would've cum by now. Though I don't think Hera minded how long it took. I think she preferred it this way.

"PERCY!" Hera screamed at the top of her lungs as she let out her second release on my hand.

Her second orgasm had mine coming in pretty quickly to. Even after I came, I kept pounding for an extra minute or so because it made fucking her ass a lot more fun. Plus it was also to make sure that every drop was out of me and into her now. As I was before, I was still the same as when Hera and I first got in the bathroom and I still didn't feel tired or exhausted even in the slightest. The same couldn't be said for Hera though. She was breathing raspy and heavy like. It was as if she was suffocating and she couldn't find the air that she need to breathe or something.

"How was that Hera?" I asked.

Hera didn't say anything. She just gave my cheek more attention with her lips, teeth, and tongue. It wasn't until she started to finally catch her breath did she stop doing that. She then took the hand that was still in her dripping wet pussy out of her pussy and brought it to her mouth. She licked all of her juices off of my hand, and the juices of hers that were on my fingers she sucked. She sucked my fingers as if she was sucking my cock like how she did last night. And the whole time while she was doing this, she kept her eyes directly towards me, making sure she kept my focus on her and that I was thinking about nothing more but her. Which she didn't really need to make sure of in the first place since she was the only thing that was popping in my head, and then back out only to pop back in my head. This must be exactly what it feels like to be in love. Because Hera was just all I could think of. She was everywhere in my head. And I was beginning to feel like she was one of the only few reasons to be alive and to be my most cherished accomplishment. At first, I thought that was gonna be Annabeth. It probably would've been her as well if Hera hadn't thrown herself at me. But then again Annabeth probably wasn't gonna be the one I was gonna fall in love with. I mean, yeah, she's my best friend and she and I have been through a lot together and accomplished so much together to save camp and to keep everyone we care about alive. But honestly, she's been becoming a little more of a pain in the ass lately. The fact that her arrogance, pride, and stubbornness, has nearly gotten us killed in her quest quite a number of times and how she and I have been doing nothing but arguing and fighting lately has been really irritating me lately. I'm nowhere near close to being an expert in the subject of love, but with how much Annabeth has been driving me crazy lately, I just don't really see much of anything but friendship going on between her and me anymore. I just hope she doesn't try to go ape shit on me, especially with how she'd most likely try to be a smartass to me about how being in a relationship with Hera or any goddess for that matter is a completely bad idea.

"Tasty." Hera whispered seductively at me.

"Yes you are." I said and brought her lips to mine.

This kiss we kept gentle since Hera was still tired and breathing kinda hard. I also decided to gently bring us both down to the tub floor and laid her down so she could rest a little. I laid on my side on the side of her. We just did nothing but lie down and looked lovingly at each other. I was softly combing my fingers in her hair, admiring her beauty. Hera held my other hand in both of hers and kept it on her boob. Or rather on her heart since it was on her left boob and I could feel her heartbeat against my hand. Hera had a big smile on her face to. Something told me that it was a smile she doesn't really share with people very often. Like it was actually another privilege she was granting me.

"I love you Hera." I said.

"I love you to Percy." Hera said as she came and gave me another kiss.

"You're so much better than Zeus. Zeus hardly ever gives me the attention I want." Hera said.

"He really sucks at being a husband, doesn't he?" I stated.

"Whenever he and I have sex, it's usually only out of him being stressed out about his work or something and he just wants me to ride him to relieve him of his stress. Most times, he wouldn't even do anything, just forces me to do all of the work. Most times, he even smokes, which I really hate. I hate the smoking because of the smell, how he usually leaves them on the bed or the floor and leaves me to have to clean up after him, and he would even have the smoke all over me." Hera explained.

"Sounds like a living hell." I commented.

"It is, especially with how strong the smoke is when he kisses me. He'd even make the smoke enter my mouth when he kisses me. And the taste is just as bad as the smell." Hera added.

"I can only imagine." I commented, not really liking the thought of being put through that and also not liking the picture of Hera being put through that either.

"Zeus is just terrible." Hera said, and I thought I saw a small glimpse of a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry Hera. Don't worry though. You have me, and I won't do anything like that to you." I promised.

"I know." Hera said and came in for another kiss.

"Well, the shower is still on and we're still in the tub. You'd be up for really getting cleaned up?" I offered.

Hera just looked at me and brought her hand up to my chin. She lightly rubbed my chin with her fingers and smiled at me.

"Drink." Hera simply replied.

"You really enjoy spoiling me, don't you?" I stated, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"You being the love of my immortal life spoils me as much I spoil you with my milk, my love." Hera simply said, rubbing her thumb on my bottom lip.

"Perhaps so, though I think you giving me all of these improvements for the upcoming fight with the titans is worth quite a huge argument." I said.

"Well I can't argue with the results you showed during the battle at camp. All the more reason for you to have more to make sure you're ready." Hera said.

"Good point." I agreed.

"Good. Now, my little destroyer, drink." Hera said.

I just smirk as I lowered my head down to her tits and got ready for more of her milk.

"Just one thing." Hera said, stopping me as I was about to start sucking.

"Do it slowly. I want to be in here and with you longer." Hera demanded.

Once again, I was in truth shocked with how Hera wanted me so badly. But I was more than happy to oblige. So I just went to sucking her tits and made sure to do it as slow as I could, or at least slower than I did the other two times. Hera just moaned with a big smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around and held me to her. She even wrapped her legs around mine to get them tangled up, and then she started rubbing her legs and feet against me, which was tingling me and leaving goosebumps on my skin. Hera, enjoying herself, then planted a kiss on my head and then kept her head against mine as she also then started to lightly comb her fingers in my hair, with that big smile not leaving or faltering from her face even in the slightest. And like all of the other times, I didn't stop until I got every drop from both tits. Only this time took much longer, as you all already know by now. After that was done, we really did clean up this time, actually washing away the smell of sex on us, and got ready for whatever the day had in store for us. And as Hera promised, she stayed with me for as long as she could, which ended up being a majority of the day. We did nothing but actually hang out and act as much of a normal couple that we could. We watched a little TV, we had a very decent meal, we got to learn more about each other, and we had the entire place to ourselves. I should probably mention really quick the case about my mom. Well, after we got cleaned up and dressed, I went into the kitchen and I found a note on the refrigerator that my mom wrote for me. Apparently, at least the way I'm thinking about it since the note said that mom was with Paul and probably wasn't going to be home until after dinner time or so, Paul Blofis decided to take action of me letting him know I was okay with him marrying my mom already and took her out today so that he could spend the day with her and work up the courage to propose to her. Hera asked me how I felt about it. And I answered that as long as mom's happy and Paul never ends up like my ex-stepfather, I was happy. So when night time came Hera unfortunately had to leave and head back to Olympus. But I knew we'd be seeing each other again, so I didn't complain. Not on the outside at least, but I still did on the inside. I just couldn't wait for my next encounter with her.

-Line Break- (1 month later)

I have to say, my affair with Hera is the best thing ever. Every night, Hera would visit me at my apartment to take us to this hotel we've been using as our secret hideout, and we'd be fucking each other's brains out. Not literally, but you know. And she'd always stay to sleep with me during the night. And she wouldn't leave until we're both awake and ready to bid each other goodbye until the next night. And every time we had sex, it would be followed up by her breastfeeding me. She's been upgrading me to an entirely new demigod out of this. I know, it's most likely overkill and probably even overdramatic, but with how Kronos is back and we have a big war ahead of us, there's probably no longer such thing as being too careful. It's been great either way so far. And the best part about it was that it was all just her and me in on this. No one else had any idea about what was going on between her and me. Or at least that's what I thought. But I was proven dead wrong on one night when Hera came over. I was at the hotel, sitting on the couch and waiting for Hera to come over. She eventually came, though this time she was like fifteen minutes late. Which was unusual since she'd either be here right on time that she says she'll be there, or she'd be the one waiting for me at the hotel. Usually, she'd be all excited and thrilled to see me just so we can have sex to. Though this night ended up being different. Hera seemed scared and sad. She also seemed like someone had been giving her hell recently.

"Hera, are you okay?" I asked concerned when I saw the expression on her face when she flashed into the room.

Hera didn't say anything. Instead, she just ran into me and wrapped her arms tightly around me, wanting me to hold her. She was even whimpering and crying a little to. I was shocked by this. I had never seen Hera anything like this before. But I wasn't shocked enough to not wrap my arms around her to and hold her like how she wanted me to.

"What's wrong Hera?" I asked as I held her and combed my fingers through her hair.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Percy." Hera said as she tightened her hold over me.

"What're you talking about? I don't know where this is all coming from." I asked confused.

"He knows." Hera breathed out.

"What?" I asked confused, not really understanding what exactly she was trying to tell me.

"Zeus, he knows. He knows about us." Hera clarified.

"Wh-What? H-He knows?" I stuttered.

Hera just brought herself closer to me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"But . . . But how? How could he find out?" I asked.

Instead of Hera answering my question, she took one of my hands and brought it to her abdomen. I was lost by this. But after feeling around for a minute, I slowly noticed something. It felt like Hera had a bump on her. It felt like her belly had gotten a little bigger. It took me a minute, but when I started to think about it a little more carefully, I then understood what Hera was getting at.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Hera stated.

I was shocked, or I guess a more appropriate term to use for such a moment like this is my personal favorite one. I was godsmacked, I was officially smacked by a god, no pun intended.

"We're having a baby." I stated.

"Zeus wanted to use me for sex tonight, and when he was about to do what he usually does when he forces me to have sex with him, he noticed that my belly was slightly bigger than normal. And I forgot to take a shower after our sex last night, so he could smell the aftermath of sex on me. It didn't take him long to figure out that I was pregnant and that the child wasn't his, since he makes sure that I'm protected when he abuses me." Hera whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Hera." I said as I tightened my hold of her then.

Just then, many other sudden flashed of light came in and out of them formed all the rest of the Olympians. Hera and I both looked at them in shock. But we never let each other go and remained close to each other. Seeing Hera with tears in her eyes unlocked a sudden urge inside of me to protect Hera no matter what. And on a more personal note, well, maybe not that personal, but you all know what I mean, I felt a very strong and powerful urge to throttle and strangle Zeus right then and there.

"HERA!" Zeus shouted, who definitely looked livid right now.

Hera just tried to press herself closer to me and looked like a scared puppy.

"How dare you! You not only go behind my back and screw around with another man, but out of all people you choose, you chose PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus yelled.

"Zeus, I love him. And you're a terrible husband. You never make me feel loved. You just use me for the sex and you go behind me back to screw with other women all the time. I'm sick and tired of it Zeus. I don't want anything to do with you. Percy is the one I love and who I want to spend the rest of my existence with." Hera said as bravely and straight as she could, considering the tears and trembling of lips there was to see on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus roared.

"Oh, I'm loving this." Ares said in a sinister tone.

"Wow Percy. Getting to be in bed with Hera. I never would've thought you had it in you. Nice job." Apollo said and gave me his thumbs up.

"Apollo, this is serious!" Artemis said and smacked Apollo right in the back of the head.

"What? I'm just saying Percy has really spiked things up and commending him for it." Apollo said.

"Hmm, Pera and not Percabeth. Unexpected, but not unpleasant. I think it's hot. An aunt and a nephew, oh, how I love such sudden love interests. They make me so hot." Aphrodite moaned as she clutched her pelvis as if she was engaging in sexual activities with herself or something.

Everyone just looked at her and scoffed.

"You will pay for this! Both of you will pay for this!" Zeus declared.

"Zeus, don't even think about it." Poseidon warned.

"Stay out of this Poseidon! This is between me and your filthy bastard of a child!" Zeus ordered.

"Father, let's be rational about this. Violence will not solve anything." Athena came up, trying to talk Zeus out of this.

"Percy Jackson must pay for his insolence! He's insulted me, laid in bed with my wife, and now he has the abomination growing inside of her! He must be punished for this treachery!" Zeus declared.

That did it. That really sparked a new hatred for him. One that was actually thousands of times more powerful than the ones I already had, which is saying a lot people. But I had it with him and him thinking he can do whatever he wants just because he's a king.

"You have some serious nerve talking about my child like that Zeus." I said, letting my anger show.

"How dare you speak to me! You have some nerve speaking to me, you filthy piece of shit!" Zeus yelled.

"You dare to mistreat the woman you claim to love, only to lay with other woman and not consider how she feels, threaten the woman I love and speak so vile of my child. You're the one with some serious nerve Zeus." I said.

It felt really good, getting that out of my system and to let Zeus know just how much I hated him, and that I probably even hated him at least twice as much as he hated me. Zeus was about to make a retort, but was stopped by Poseidon

"Brother, don't even think about it." Poseidon warned.

"Dad, let me handle this. This is between me and him." I said, wanting to take care of this matter on my own.

"You're dead Jackson! Do you hear me? YOU'RE DEAD!" Zeus shouted.

"Yeah? Well here's the thing Zeus, I have no intention of dying. I intend to live on to be with Hera and my baby." I stated loud and clear.

"You'll never have her! She'll get what she deserves for betraying me and you will to!" Zeus declared.

"You can threaten me all you want. But you will not threaten Hera or my child." I said moving Hera behind me, which she didn't protest at.

"You think you can just take her as you please, don't you!?" Zeus demanded.

"I love her." I simply answered.

"You have no power over me. I rule over all and I have the authority to make anything happen the way I desire!" Zeus declared.

"Then perhaps it about time that came to an end." I declared.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Zeus ordered.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Poseidon asked worried.

"I challenge you Zeus to a duel. One warrior against another. Just you and me to determine who is the real champion of Hera's life. I call for a duel of honor." I challenged.

"Percy." Hera whispered shocked.

"You dare challenge me to a battle, little demigod!? You have a lot to learn and very little understanding of my power!" Zeus Yelled.

"I challenge you for your title Zeus. And our fight will settle our quarrel once and for all." I declared.

"Dad getting to kill the punk, ooh, I cannot wait to see that." Ares said excited.

"So be it! You've had this coming for quite a while now anyways, Jackson!" Zeus declared.

Just then, a huge flash surrounded everyone and we were all apparently being brought elsewhere. I have to admit, while I was dead serious about challenging Zeus and wanting to fight him, I didn't quite necessarily mean right away or at that very second. So I was kinda caught a little off guard by this. But then again, the sooner, the better. The flash lasted for about a minute or so before it disappeared and we were all standing in an entirely new room. I looked around and saw that we were in a battle arena. And looking closer made me see that we were on Olympus.

"Choose your weapon, Jackson!" Zeus ordered.

Like I had to choose between anything. There was only one weapon I wanted, and that was the one that I was carrying in my pocket in the form of a pen, but turns into a sword when I click on the pen, Riptide. So I took the pen out of my pocket, clicked it, and out came my sword. Zeus just summoned his master thunderbolt. I had a feeling that was what he was going to choose. The only thing that was different than what I was expecting was that he had his master thunderbolt take the form of a sword. I didn't like this one bit and knowing how Zeus is, he probably had some devious schemes in his head, not that I would actually expect anything less of him. Hades was standing in the private isle as the one who'll be in charge of this event. All of the other Olympians had taken other seats, and I could've sworn I saw Apollo making a bet on the aftermath of this battle with Ares. Everyone else was very quiet and voided all possible emotions on their faces, except for Hera and Poseidon. They both looked worried sick for me. I had to wonder what all of the other gods and goddesses thought about all of this and who's side they were on. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

"The rules to the battle honor are simple. Each fighter will fight until he dies or until he surrenders and declares defeat for himself. Each fighter is to fight with nothing more but wits, skills, strength, and intelligence. Let the battle of honor begin!" Hades proclaimed and gave the signal to let us know it was time for us to begin our fight.

'You could've probably just said begin mak'gora.' I thought to myself.

For those of you who don't know, the term mak'gora is from the Warcraft franchise. Mak'gora is orc for battle of honor. I learned that from watching the movie Warcraft. The movie that apparently didn't go too well here in America or many other places somehow, but did remarkably well in China. I never understood why China was the only country that movie did well in. I mean, I liked it. I thought it was a good movie. Sure, it was different than what I was expecting and different from the games, but I still thought it was a great movie. I thought it represented the franchise pretty damn well. But everyone has their own thoughts, and that's just mine. But anyways, back to the important battle that's beginning.

Zeus leaped forward high up and attempted to crush me with his thunder blade, and he attempted it with a lot of anger, resentment, and speed. It was almost scary enough to keep me in place. I barely had any time to react from the shock I felt. I was able to dodge by rolling away, making Zeus hit nothing but the ground. The impact of his thunder blade hitting the ground left a pretty big hole in the ground and had dust and rocks flying. I didn't really know if I call that a fair move really, but I didn't let my mind wonder on that. I needed to focus on the reason on why I was here, to defeat Zeus, show him he's not all he thinks he is, and free Hera from him so she and I can live the lives we want to live. Zeus then started swinging his thunder blade at me with me being able to dodge each strike, but each one getting slightly harder to dodge than the last. I protected myself with Riptide when the attacked ended up getting a little too close for comfort, which ended up being a huge help, surprisingly. Though it didn't help on one move I made, which was a move that ended up being a huge mistake. When he struck me, I was able to catch the blade of the thunder blade with my hands, stopping the attack in its tracks. That ended up being bad because as soon as I caught it, I got electrocuted. Zeus, smirking at this, threw me at the wall of the battle arena, making me land against it on my back hard, and then fell hard on the ground hard on my back again.

"Percy!" I heard Hera scream.

I tried to get back up, but the impacts I took made it hard to stand, and the electrocution made it hard for me to move at all. It was when I was able to regain most of my senses did I see Zeus charging at me. He made an attempt to stab me. I jumped up and dodged the stab, but that ended up being a bad move to. Because I ended up landing my feet on the thunder blade, and that ended up electrocuting me to. I fell to the ground from it, and my legs felt so numb, I almost couldn't feel a single thing in my legs. That was when Zeus fired a thunderbolt at me and had me flying.

"Percy!" Hera and Poseidon yelled.

"Brother, this is not acceptable. You're forbidden to use power attacks against your opponent. Stop this madness immediately." Hades demanded.

"Know your place brother. I'm the king of this place, and I decide how I fight. Not you." Zeus declared.

"Zeus cheats!" Hermes announced.

'No shit Sherlock.' I thought to him, trying to get back up, but not able to without all the struggle.

Zeus then came over and had the thunder blade put away. Then he picked me up by the neck and that hand of his started to electrify. I was screaming in so much pain. It hurt me beyond belief. And as if I wasn't suffering enough, Zeus started to have his other hand cackle in thunder and used it to start punching me in the face.

"ZEUS! ENOUGH!" Hades demanded again.

Zeus paid no heed to Hades. He just kept tormenting me. Hera was shedding even more tears than before. Poseidon held her and tried to comfort her, though I think he was trying to comfort himself more than her. I thought that with how he clearly was holding back quite a number of tears himself.

"Father, no!" Athena shouted.

At this point, all of the gods were demanding that Zeus stopped this immediately, only for him to ignore them and continue torturing me. He then eventually went from what he was doing before to what I guess you could call our version of a "Return of the Jedi" moment. Zeus started shooting waves of thunder from his fingertips at me and I was shouting and withering in pain in the ground, not able to escape or make it stop. Sad part is that the other gods looked like they all wanted to help me, but they couldn't. It was the rules of the battle of honor, only the two warriors fighting in it were allowed to fight. No one else was to take part in it. And Hades couldn't declare the battle to stop because it was to go on until there was a winner. Meaning until one warrior of the two gives up or dies.

"Enough father!" Artemis shouted.

I don't know how long he was at it, but it felt so long. Zeus had only stopped when my body went mostly limp and I was barely able to move, and the only movement anyone could see from me was me breathing. That was when he picked me up by the neck again.

"It's over Jackson. Your fate is sealed. Now you will die. And because of your insolence, I won't stop there. You will only be the first to die. Then next will be the abomination growing in Hera's womb. Then Hera herself will die. Through your insolence, all you love will die, and you shall spend the rest of eternity in Elysium with the burden of knowing you got them killed and there was nothing you could do about it." Zeus said as he charged up power in his fist again and was aiming it at my face, making it look like this was meant to be the finishing blow.

"PERCY!" Hera ecxlaimed.

After Zeus said those things, something in me snapped. My mind just went to thinking of all those wonderful nights I spent with Hera, how many times we proclaimed our love for each other to each other. My mind also thought of what I wanted for us, to be a family, to be happily married, and to spend the rest of eternity together. Back then, immortality would've been nothing more than a curse to me. But since having it would mean being with the woman I love forever, it was something that I couldn't help but desire. I was thinking about all of this that I started to regain my senses and felt a sudden pool of energy flow through me. I also thought I saw both blue water and blue fire in my own eyes, but that was probably just me. Anyways, this sudden energy came out and I was able to break free of Zeus' hold of me and get back on my feet. Everyone looked shocked and surprised, especially Zeus.

"That's it Zeus. Now you've sealed your fate. I will break you." I declared as I got in a battle position and got ready for him.

Zeus got his thunder blade back out and tried to charge me and stab me again. But I simply just stepped aside and cut his leg with Riptide. Zeus came to a halt at the sudden pain and looked shocked to see the ichor pour out of his leg. He got really angry at this and came for another attack. He came for another stab, but I simply jumped up and landed behind him. Then I had Riptide slice into the skin of his back. Zeus yelped in pain and started to wobble a little. And you can only imagine how much angrier he was getting at all of this.

"This isn't possible!" Zeus said through pain and gritting teeth.

"You brought this on yourself Zeus." I said.

"He's right brother. You only have yourself to blame." Hades said.

Zeus started getting even more livid than before and hurled a thunderstorm from his fingertip at me. I used my sword by rapidly spinning it in my hands in front of me to shield me. Zeus tried as hard as he could to get through, but he wasn't able to. I kept shielding myself until I decided to take an opening. I eventually threw Riptide at Zeus when I noticed that the power of his attack was starting to empower my blade and had it hurled into his abdomen. He wailed as the sword went right through him, and even more when the energy of his own attack was being used on him from it. He wailed as he was being electrocuted and was suffering from his own power. Once it went overboard on him, he was sent flying and took an unpleasant fall. Just goes to show you, power blinds all and always gets the best of us, especially when we decide to go mad with it.

"Yes." Hera said relieved and happy.

I slowly made my way to Zeus, who was lying on the ground, suffering from his own attack as well as mine. I pulled Riptide out of him to get my weapon back.

"The fate of Zeus is in your hands Percy Jackson." Hades declared.

I took one look at Zeus, and after thinking about it for a minute, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

-Line Break- (1 year later)

Even after a year, Hera never ceases to amaze and surprise me. She always just seems to know how to surprise me with something. Like right now. We were lying in bed, her, me, and our little girl Ambrosine. Yep, our child ended up being a girl, and we decided to name her Ambrosine. Ambrosine is Greek for undying and immortal. Hera and I wanted to give our daughter a name that would truly represent the love that we share and the love that we intended to live with for the rest of eternity with each other, and with the addition of our daughter. We thought of Ambrosine for her, and we both liked it and decided to go with that. She took quite a lot of her mother. She looked like a completely infant form of Hera. Same royal hair, same feistiness, at least I thought so, same shade of tanned skin, and even the same strong personality already. Yep, she definitely takes after her mother well. The only things that she didn't seem to take from Hera were her color of hair and her eyes. Even though Ambrosine was born with royal wavy hair like Hera, Ambrosine was born with black instead of blonde. And she has my eyes, sea green. She just seemed like the new spark of life for Hera and I. As for how Hera's surprising me right now, well, she's breastfeeding the both of us, both me and Ambrosine. I know, it's so unexpected.

I should also mention the events that have taken place to. I took Zeus' place as the new king of Olympus and inherited everything from him and his title. I had won, but in a different way. I actually didn't kill Zeus. I thought that since oblivion would've been more of a salvation to him from this horrible defeat of his, I decided to go for something a little more cruel. I decide to make him suffer the same punishment he made Hera suffer once for wanting Olympus to be a democracy like rule instead of a dictatorship. He's currently in Tartarus, chained up over the edge of the realm of Chaos. And with how much distance I put between him and the grounds of Tartarus, he has no chance of getting free on his own. Shortly after, Hera and I got married. A few months after, our daughter was born, and Olympus just started to shine all brighter from it. The battle with Kronos was also over. Kronos had been defeated. He had gotten to Olympus, but it was there that the final fight between him and me had begun. It took a while, especially since before Luke became Kronos' host, he bathed in the River Styx. But the power I had gained had helped a lot and made it an even match for him. And eventually, after both of us taking in many injuries and much damage, I had finally found his Achilles spot and stabbed it. In doing so, Luke had died and Kronos had lost. Everyone at camp knows everything to, by the way. But as for their reactions, well, I'll let you all think about it, since it really should be easy.

"You never cease to amaze me Hera." I said after Ambrosine and I were done.

"That's what you love about me." Hera said as she took Ambrosine to her crib and tucked her in for the night and then came back over to me.

"Thank you for everything Percy. I've truly never been this happy before you came in and changed everything." Hera said.

"It's been my greatest privilege Hera." I commented.

She just smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." Hera said.

"I love you to." I replied.

And that night, we made love to each other, marveling how happy we were, how far we came, and how we intended to go even further.

 **Sorry for the long wait. Shit's been crazy lately. My family recently moved to another house, but this move was only to a house that's only 10 minutes or so away from our recent house. And it was to a bigger house. So this move wasn't as bad the last one, which was from Tiffin Ohio to Milton Wisconsin. We're still unloading our stuff to even. Just goes to show you, you never really know how many things you really have until you move. But I finally got it done, and I'm still writing. So now I just need to work on my other stories. Thanks again, hope you all liked the one-shot, and see you all later. Also, be on the lookout for other one-shots. I'll be posting some more sometime in the future.**


End file.
